


The Hunted

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fantasy Challenge, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters turn into hunted, and a gentle love results.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

Oh no, it happened again. The Muse struck. It was all the talk about Blair being a virgin and all those wonderful fantasy challenge stories. 

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, never will be. 

This story is based on a filk song, which I can't remember it's title (Could be the Hunted or Hunter) nor who did it. I changed a few things, but on the whole it is almost like the song. If I remembered who and where I'd give them credit. 

This is _Blair is a virgin_ and could be a bit of the fantasy challenge to. 

## The Hunted

by Sue  


He heard the snapping of twigs, skittish, he knew there were hunters in his woods. He knew they were hunting him. He tried to flee, but he was drawn back toward the glen, again and again. No matter how hard he fought the pull, he inevitably found his path brought him back there. 

He saw that someone was tied to the tree, long, brown, curly hair. He shifted shape hoping that, that would ease the pull, but alas it did not. He could hear the hunters, laughing, shouting to each other, having a fine time in they're hunt for him. Shifting once more he tried to flee. 

To tired to resist the pull any longer, he slowly made his way to the figure tied to the tree. Folding his legs beneath him, trembling, he lay his head and his fate in the young man's lap. Gently the young man ran his fingers through the soft, light brown mane of the unicorn. 

They both looked up when the hunters entered the glen. In they're excitement, the hunters did not notice that it was not the young maid that they had left tied to the tree. 

The young man came to his feet as the hunters approached, they had eyes only for the unicorn. "Such a prize" one said, "We shall be rich" said another. 

"Hold," said the young man "You would kill such a magnificent creature? For greed?" The young man's voice trembled with rage. 

The hunters finally noticed that it was not the scullery maid that stood next to the unicorn. But a young man in peasant clothing. They ignored him and began to advance on the trembling unicorn. 

Muttering softly, the young man raised his hands, lightning flashed from his finger tips, freezing each of the hunters in place. "Hunters you call yourselves. Well, now you will know what it is to be the hunted." The young man told them, muttering once more, again lightning flew from his finger tips. Where once stood each hunter, there now was a small and frightened hare. 

Turning to the unicorn, the young man said. "Do not fear, I will not harm you." he said with a smile. "My name is Blair" 

The unicorn shifted, trembling he stood naked, before the young man. Stepping closer to the young man, he lay his head upon his shoulder. Whispering softly, "I am James."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
